Heart Beat
by HybridINTP
Summary: Kuroko is Heart broken over the fact that Kagami loved someone else after the Winter Cup, instead of him. A few years later, he meets with Izuki-senpai. Their heart beating in confusion as the days go on with each other. Various pairings, but mainly Izuki X Kuroko


**Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this next one-shot! Izuki X Kuroko**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**Heart Beat**

**Kuroko's POV**

I could never forget about my lights. They were always there when I had been playing. Well, almost always there. But ideally, we were really close. We'd hang out after school. Whether it was to the convenience store or to Maji Burgers. We would be fooling around or koling around. It was a time of our youth. But that all ended quickly.

To be exact, I'll explain from what happened after the Winter Cup. Had it been my own fault for being careless. After winter cup, we went to celebrate, and a few weeks later came around to break. At this time. I liked Kagami-kun. But not the same like as to like as a friend, but as a romantic partner. I couldn't say it to him. Because I thought he'd hate me or disliked me due to me liking him.

Although I knew better, I stayed silent this time, and he'd taught himself what it was to like someone. By none other than Aomine-kun. The two would always hang out with each other whenever they could along with Momoi-san if she was free for a few days. In the end it'd turn into a 1-on-1. I'd sometimes just talk to Momoi-san. She would always end up tackling me or hugging me over happiness and joy. I knew she had feelings for me. And I even went on a date with her before, but, I just never liked her in that way.

I guess, its a pit of pity honestly. After a while, I had noticed that Aomine-kun would stay over at Kagami-kun's place. Then, slowly, without a single thought that this would happen one day I meet up with these two on break after a year or so.

Both holding hands. "Oi! Tetsu! Sorry for keeping you waiting."

I held the basketball and threw it in the basket. I turn around.

"It fine…" The two held hands, and Kagami-kun had a huge blush, while Aomine-kun had a slight one. the minute I saw this, my heart broke into thousands of pieces. But, I hid my emotions. Knowing that it was not good showing them. "I see, so you two finally got together."

"Eh?" Kagami-kun questioned. I looked away for a moment.

"You two were acting all lovey-dovey for a very long time. I was questioning why you two weren't together." I lied. "I was always hoping that Kagami-kun would end up confessing at one point before graduation by next year."

I never wanted that confession to be towards Aomine-kun.

"See! No need to worry, Tetsu is always fine this sort of stuff. I told you not to worry but to accept it-" From then on I just zoned out. I couldn't hear anymore.

I didn't want to accept the fact that this happened, but it did. When I got home after that night. And Nigou went to sleep along with the rest of my family. I couldn't bear it. I began to cry on my own. That night, I had to give up on those feelings. Although, truly at the time, I really wanted that confession directed towards me, rather than anyone else.

After about a few years later, I went into my own career choice. Well, so did everyone else. I went into the teaching career field. Kagami-kun went into the fire department, Aomine-kun went into the Police force, Murasakibara-kun went into the baking field, Midorima went into the Medical field, Akashi went went and is currently owning his father's company, the senpai's have their own mess, Kise went into becoming a pilot, Ogiwara-kun, although I haven't seen him in a while, owns his own restaurant, and a Momoi-san went into becoming a designer, but also a mother of 3, she moved on after graduation and met a nice guy so to say.

Then, they all got their partners. And then, I was the only one left alone. It was kinda lonely on my end, but, I had to move on. Aomine and Kagami, Kise and his former senpai, Kasamatsu, Midorima and Takao, Murasakibara and Himuro, Ogiwara was already married, and with kids. The senpai's I barely see any more, but Hyuga go married to Riko-san, Momoi-san got married, and then nothing for me. Although I felt as though nothing was heading over to my direction, since I was so farther away, i just continued to work hard.

I had no other choice. Although, i should have worked harder and tried to go to dates with more people I couldn't. But then something unexpected happened that changed my life.

I met with someone I didn't expect to meet. It was my friend Ogiwara, but he had one of my former senpai's next to him. Izuki-senpai.

"Hello, Ogiwara-kun, Izuki-senpai," I said, their reaction seemed normal. As they both greeted me. But to some extent I was confused as to why Izuki senpai was around.

"Hey Kuroko! It's been a while. Listen." Ogiwara then began to explain the situation. It seemed that Izuki-Senpai recently came into business world, and was hoping to get around the place a bit. This would help his business. I was the person who lived near Ogiwara-kun, so he could contact me, so did Izuki-senpai, well up until now. But either way, They needed my help.

Well, I couldn't deny it. And so I helped. A few months later, I found myself falling for Senpai, but for the reason that we hung out a lot. Every night, after I'd get out of work, I'd go to his shop, wait for him, and we'd go into Ogiwara's restaurant. Afterwards, we'd just have fun talking about anythign we could. At times, we'd be laughing our asses off. Sometimes, we'd just enjoy each other's company.

After months of this, I didn't want to lose Senpai, like I lost Kagami-kun years ago. And so I took my chances one afternoon. We both got drunk, and Ogiwara helped us to our place, or more like my place. At the time, I was left with senpai.

Though drunk, I confessed. In a manner, i cannot speak of.

"Senpai-hiccups-i, I love you." I tell him. Although, I don't really remember. I then, as he laid on the couch kissed him. This sudden action made senpai sober. Sadly I forgot what happened afterwards, until the very next morning.

When I woke up, I was on the floor with Izuki Senpai, I was completely naked, while Izuki-senpai was only half naked.

I looked at him with wide eyes as I'm surprised this happened. Why was I next to Izuki-senpai naked?

I had a full blush. When I try to get up, my back started to ache. But that wasn't all, Izuki-senpai grabbed my waist and tugged my closer to him.

"Stay, Kuroko." He mumbled. I couldn't help but to blush.

Was this really my response that I was getting?!

I couldn't help but to blush, as I felt him pull me closer, and prevent me from moving away.

All I could hear after that was my heart beating fast.

* * *

**And end! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it sucks! Thank you for reading! Till next time! **

**Yadi-san out! **


End file.
